kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Update:0.61
Version 0.61 was an overhaul to the medical, knock-out, bloodloss and body part systems. It also introduced the Toughness stat. __TOC__ 0.61.0 I had a random moment of genius and came up with this idea to revamp the medical system, I think it improves the combat and game balance pretty nicely. I’ve rushed it out already because there are important crash fixes that needed releasing, but I also intend to implement leg damage properly, so you have to crawl if your legs are damaged. The new rules to the medical system * If a vital bodypart (head/chest/stomach) goes below 0, then it causes a knockout * A knockout is based on a timer countdown. The time is a total of all the characters damage, including bloodloss (head counts for double time, limbs count for half) * Once this timer counts down to 0, the character can get up again if his vital parts are still above -50 * Vital bodyparts slowly degenerate when they are below 0 (unless bandaged). So once its below -50, you will die without medical attention. * Once a vital bodypart degenerates below the -50 point he will go into a coma and can’t wake up until all vitals are above 0 again. * If blood goes below 0, he will KO. However once the KO timer runs out and blood goes above 0 and he gets up again, the next KO point for bloodloss will be -25. This allows him to fight a bit more, gets him closer to risk of death, and prevents the “constantly getting up then going down again in one hit” problem. * So a character can get up and fight again with, say, -30 chest damage. He will go down again instantly if he is hit in the chest, and it will be worsening the whole time if he doesn’t get it bandaged * As before if a vital bodypart reaches -100 then it means death * If a non vital bodypart (eg an arm) goes below -100 then it will cause slow bloodloss until death. Eventually I will implement severance, so -100 will mean you lose the limb and will need a robotic replacement. The end result: After a battle, some characters may die, some may lose limbs, some will go into prolonged comas, others will recover and heal themselves or die later. They never get stuck in a limbo state where they are unconscious forever. Battles are more interesting. New Toughness stat * I said before that you reach a critical point of no return when your health goes below -50. That was a lie, the actual number is based on your toughness and can range from -10 to -80 if you are mega-tough. * Toughness stat is increased primarily by getting hurt. * Toughness has a huge XP bonus if you are fighting while critically wounded or crippled * You earn a huge toughness XP reward if you force your characters to get up and fight again while they are down and “Playing dead” so that the enemy leaves. ‘Cus that’s a tough thing to do. The bonus is also multiplied by how many of them there are. * Affects damage resistance instead of Melee Defence OTHER STUFF * Way more bandits * Stats window has more useful information, derived stats and training advice * blood recovery rate reduced from 0.5 to 0.3 * Cannibals use clubs so victims don’t die on the way to the cages * Cannibals are a little stronger to compensate for using clubs * Fixed shopkeepers not coming back to their shops * Fixed stats of Sleeveless longcoat * Fixed that random crash that was going on * Fixed some rare crash on load bug 0.61.1 - fixes * Fixed interior buildings vanishing when you build something * Fixed population sliders affecting shopkeepers (import) * Fixed first building sometimes getting linked to wrong town for power consumption Category:Updates